Unfinished Rain
by Angelmix
Summary: [Ichi x Ruki] Rukia left Ichigo to live in Soul Society and 5 years later Ichigo thinks he needs to move on with his life [Final Chapter]
1. Prologue

_As the rain started pouring down in Karakura Town, Ichigo and Rukia were gazing into each other's eyes with Rukia standing near the window and Ichigo looking very dismal in the middle of the room  
_"_Take care Ichigo" she smiled. A heart-warming smile Ichigo may never see again  
_"_Yea you too. Take care" he replied back, surprised how soft but dull his voice sounded when he said those words. As she jumped out the window Ichigo felt his heart sink as the room fell in deep silent, except for a sound of rain hitting to rooftop.  
_"_Looks like the rain started again" he mumbled under his breath. Rukia was gone_

5 years later

Ever since Rukia left him, it became his habit to view the window in his room every minute. In his mind he could still imagine Rukia just popping out of nowhere through the window and coming inside his room. His life really became forlorn without her in it. Within those 5 years he graduated high school, became a doctor (well, still learning to) and is now trying to take over his dad's business. But there was always an empty feeling he had inside of him. And he knew what that empty feeling was. It was Rukia.

"Oni-chan! Inoue-san is here!" Yuza shouted out. _Within those 5 years my family hasn't changed at all_ he thought to himself and giggled at the fact that it was true. Karin was now trying to be a professional soccer player, Yuzu is focusing her carrier as a nurse. As well as doing the chores around the house and looking after Isshin, who was still hyper as usually.  
"Let her in!" Ichigo answered back standing up from his chair to open the door. Orihime marched up the stairs as she greeted him cheerfully  
"Hey! What's up?" Ichigo greeted back taking her into the room  
"Oh! I just came here to see how you're doing" she beamed "After all, it is exactly 5 years today since Kuchiki-san left"  
Ichigo forces himself a grin when he heard her name again. He couldn't believe how fast time went by. It was exactly 5 years ago, in his room when Rukia left him to live in Soul Society after he lost most of his Shinigami powers while trying to rescue Orihime from Aizen. And 5 years, of him missing her  
"Oh sorry Kurosaki-kun, I thought you…I mean… I…" Orihime chocked out noticing that Ichigo still wasn't over Rukia. As she panicked trying to find a word Ichigo smirked softly which caused her heart to skip a beat  
"Kuro…saki…kun" she mumbled out blushing slightly  
"It's alright Inoue. I'm over it" he lied as his brown eyes softened starring into an open space  
"We didn't have a choice, I lost most of my Shinigami powers, Rukia belongs there in Soul Society and went can't meet each other unless she is sent here in Karakura Town for a mission, and when will that be?"  
As an awkward silence filled the room Orihime couldn't help but feel jealous of Rukia. Sure, she felt sorry for Ichigo and wanted to see his true smile again, but at the same time she was jealous of Rukia because Ichigo has been waiting for her for all these years. There was never a space for her to fit in.  
"Kurosaki-kun, you need to move on with your life," she said in a very serious tone  
"What? What do you mean?" he chocked out trying to look confused. But he knew what exactly she was talking about.  
"Kurosaki-kun! You can't just keep on going like this because of Kuchiki-san!" she didn't know what was coming over her but words just kept coming out of her mouth "Kuchiki-san belongs in Soul Society, Kurosaki-kun belongs here. You have to accept that and move on!" she couldn't believe what she was saying, was it because she wanted Ichigo to move on with his life, or was it because she wanted him all to herself without Rukia in the picture. After realising what she just said they both stood there for a while, shocked. Ichigo's eyes opened wide as he never seen this side of Orihime before. Orihime covered up her mouth quickly as pains started stinging inside her heart. She could hear her heart beating loudly like a drum as she tried to cheer the atmosphere by giving off her goofy smile.  
"Hehehe! Well actually, it's up to you Kurosaki-kun" she smiled, a fake smile. She was turning back to the cheerful Hime again "Umm… so yea. Anyway I need to go so bye!" she waved while she hastily sprinted out of his room leaving Ichigo shocked. Even tho it wasn't like a usually Orihime her words were true. He and Rukia can never be together and he needed to accept it. Inside his heart he could feel the rain pouring harder and louder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"5 years huh?" Rukia murmured to herself peeking outside the window of the 6th Squad Headquarter  
"What?" Renji turned around while he was finishing his paperwork  
"It's been exactly 5 years since the last time I saw Ichigo" she replied back. Renji gave a deep sigh, but with a smile coming out of his face _Ichigo again _he thought. Within the 5 years he and Rukia changed a lot. Not only have they both gone stronger but Rukia seemed more mature in a way and definitely looked prettier with her exquisite black hair, more longer and layered than it used to be, and her fine violet eyes that always made Renji want to smile whenever he glimpse into them.  
"You regretting it?" Renji teased rising from his desk to stand next to her. Rukia laughed softly pretending it was a funny joke. But it wasn't. She missed the human world, she missed all her friends there and she definitely missed Ichigo more than anything.

Observing Rukia's face Renji knew she wanted to be with Ichigo. His feelings meant nothing to her. Even now, she would never love him back.  
"Don't you have a paper work to finish?" Rukia smirked knowing he had to finish signing off hundreds of paper  
"Shut up" he growled giving her an annoyed side-glance. If one thing hasn't changed at all, is the fact that that Rukia still loved to mock him. They both tiredly sigh and looked outside the window  
"Thanks Renji" Rukia blurted out still looking at the sky  
"Huh?" Renji answer back all confused. Rukia never thanked him before so it surprised him a little bit "What's this! Rukia thanking me" he teased giving off a cheesy smile that always made her mad. Giving him a punch right in the stomach Rukia blushed, but still with an annoyed look on her face, she turned back towards the window again  
"And here I was thinking you were always there for me!" she yelled out, crossing her skinny arms. Renji stopped laughing because of what he just heard, _she thought I was always there for her?  
_Suddenly they both started to look serious with Renji looking down at her and Rukia looking out the window as she blushed  
"You idiot!" she mumbled "Ever since I left Ichigo you were the only friend I could count on" she said  
_A friend…_he thought, suddenly feeling his heart sinking  
"I have to go back to my Squad now! See ya!" she jumped as she walked out of the 6th Squad house.  
_What ever I do_ Renji thought _I'll always put her happiness before mine…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ukitake-Taichou you called me," said Rukia as she gently opened the shouji door only to find her captain lying in his futon (as usual)  
"Kuchiki good news" he said in a very raspy voice since he was sick  
"Ukitake-Taichou, don't push youself" replyed Rukia with a very concerned voice. Ukitake gave her a tiny smile  
"Kuchiki, I have a mission you've been waiting for," he said. Rukia shrugged her head, not knowing what he was talking about  
"You have a mission at Karakura Town" he answered.  
His sentence made Rukia stunned, as her mouth opened up in surprise  
"Err…" she chocked out trying to find a word. She tried her hard not to squeal in front of her Captain as she hid her over throwing happiness inside her  
"You get to meet Ichigo!" Kiyone mocked her, as she came out of nowhere. If Kiyone was Renji Rukia would have kicked her right in the face by now  
"Haha" she said not knowing what to say or how to react. _I get to meet Ichigo!_ She thought as she slightley blushed  
"Your mission starts tomorrow in the afternoon, so get prepared Kuchiki, someone will tell you about the mission in more detail later" Ukitake smiled right before he started coughing  
"Careful Ukitake-Taichou! Get some rest," Kiyone urged  
"Ukitake-Taichou, thankyou" Rukia thanked as she left to her room in a hurry  
_I get to see Ichigo_ was all she had in her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Phew! Yay! First chapter up! Awwwwww! Poor Renji! I'm a Ichi x Ruki x Ren fan so I always feel sorry for him._**

_**Please review jawgas peoplez! Thankx!**_


	2. Chapter 1

"That's it?" Rukia blurted out rather blankly. Her voice sounded so surprised with her eye's wide open. She and Kiyone were sitting down in the 13th Head Quarter discussing about her mission in Karakura Town  
"Yep. Slay some Hollow's, and come back" she replied "And maybe meet Ichigo"  
Rukia flustered all of a sudden, not knowing where to look except for the tatami floor they were sitting on. She could swear, sometimes she felt like kicking Kiyone.  
"It wasn't easy for Ukitake-Taichou to get this mission for you, after all, Yamamoto-Taichou thinks it's a bad idea for you to meet Kurosaki again"  
Rukia soughed. Even she knows if she meets Ichigo she'll start missing him ever more when she comes back to Soul Society. She belongs here and he belongs in the Human World. But she also knew she couldn't help herself when she arrives in Karakura Town  
"I know…" Rukia murmured out, rather in a lenient tone of voice. _But would it be the same for Ichigo?_ She wondered to herself. She was quite surprised how calm he looked when she told him she needs to live back in Soul Society. She was expecting him to say at least something meaningful but all he said was "That's good" with a sympathetic smile he hardly showed.  
The room was filled with dismal silence until Kiyone spoke up awkwardly  
"I'm sure he missed you Kuchiki-san" she soughed mildly, observing Rukia's dejected face.  
"Huh? Wha…?" Rukia blurted out trying to look focused  
"You're wondering if Kurosaki missed you or not didn't you!" she exclaimed, giving her a mocking tone of voice as she gave off her cheesy smile  
"Umm…" Rukia mumbled out, she didn't like how Kiyone always read through her mind  
"Gosh Kuchiki-san! I mean he risked his life to save you once!" Kiyone blurted out "Go see him! He cares a lot about you!"  
Rukia noticed Kiyone was standing up, trying to make her point straight. _She may be annoying sometimes, but she's definitely a good friend_ she thought giving a smile, which meant, "okay"  
"Good Good!" Kiyone nodded giving back a warm smile to Rukia  
"Now go throw Ichigo on the futon when you see him!"  
Okay, she was annoying  
"They call it bed over there" Rukia claimed, not knowing what else to say

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You told Ichigo what???" Ishida chocked out as his glasses feel down until the tip of his nose  
"Umm… that he needs to move on with his life…" Orihime responded back, not surprised at all by Ishida's shocked reaction. Even she was surprised when all those words came bolting out of her in Ichigo's room  
"Right, right, right" he calmed himself down pushing his glasses back to where they were. He didn't know what to say or do except look cool with this situation  
"Do you think Kurosaki-kun hates me now?" Orihime asked rather shyly. But after what happened yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about it.  
Seeing Orihime dismal face Ishida soughed lightly  
"No, I'm sure he doesn't hate you but why did you say he needs to move on with his life?" he exclaimed  
"Cause…I can't stand o see him lonely and miserable without Kuchiki-san!" she admitted in a serious tone of voice. Ishida was quite surprised by this action. The Orihime he knew was always goofy and cheerful most of the time, but something changed a lot about her after the incident with Aizen.  
"I'm going to go and apologise to him right now!" she stood up leaving Ishida alone in his room  
"Wait Inoue-san…" was all he managed to callout until she disappeared_ why did she come to my house in the first place?_ He wondered to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_God! I'm looking out the window again!_ Ichigo rubbed his bright hair trying to get focuses on his study. Saying he wanted to be a doctor was the easy bit. But trying to become one was the hard bit  
_Inoue was right. I need to move along with my life…_he thought dismally with a picture of Rukia in his mind. All those memories, he had to let it go.  
"Snap out of it man!" he hissed banging his fist on the desk. From the start he knew Rukia belongs in Soul Society while he belongs here, in this world with his family, his friends, Ishida, Chad and Orihime  
"Snap out of it man…" he whispered, starring into an empty space with a dull eyes. The silence filled right across the room  
"Morning Kurosaki-kun!" merrily shouted a festive voice  
"Ahh!" Ichigo screamed out, almost knocking himself out of the chair. Suddenly the blue atmosphere that filled the room turned lively as Orihime came in  
"Hehehe, Yuzu-chan said I could come in. Hope you don't mind" she giggled cheerfully, trying to look happy after what happened yesterday  
"No. Not at all" he chocked out, still stunned that Orihime was here, as well as the suddenly change around him. From feeling cheerless to surprise Ichigo stood up, trying to look calm and focused "So what's up?"  
"Oh, umm… I came here to apologise about yesterday," she said awkwardly. She could swear, she felt her heart turning as she said those words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia calmly stood still, waiting for the dust to clear up. As the Hollow roared in pain she quickly took out her Zanpakuto into her firm hands striking it towards the Hollows head  
"Mission complete, so far…" she murmured under her breath.  
In her mind she was still deciding wether to meet Ichigo or not.  
Sure, she'd loved to meet him, after all those years she wanted to know how his life was going, and she did love to catch up with him. But she knew after that she had to go back to Soul Society, where she'll keep on missing Ichigo everyday, and she doubted that she'll get another mission like this in Karakura Town ever again.  
Sighing deeply at these thoughts she flicked her long black hair that were in the way of her vision and pulled in her Zanpakuto back into the shaft.  
_Would I regret missing this opportunity if I didn't see Ichigo?_ She wondered, remembering the time she told Ichigo she needs to move back in Soul Society

"_My mission here's done. I'm going back to Soul Society. This time we might not see each other" Rukia rustled out sitting inside Ichigo's closet. Her mission here was gone, now there was no need for her to come here, in Karakura Town. Ichigo's eyes widen, but a second later he gently smiled towards her, out of all the reaction he could have done, he had to look happy  
_"_That's good," he whispered out. That's it? She thought. That's all he has to say?  
_"_Good?" asked Rukia curiously, wondering if she made her point straight. She might not see him forever and he thinks it's good?  
_"_Yea well, you belong there," he said right before turning around towards his desk to finish off his homework.  
__Rukia was rather shocked by this reaction. If this wasn't a farewell she would have beaten him up to death but she was too stunned by his words. How can he say it's a good thing that she's going to leave him so she can live in Soul Society? She was at least expecting him to say, "I'll miss you" or "Good luck there"  
_"_Yes. I do don't I," she roared, slamming the closet door so she can be alone by herself.  
_Rukia noticed she was starring into the sky with the flashback she just had. With a light zephyr blowing into her Shinigami robe she snapped out of her thought. Ichigo never missed her and maybe that was a good thing?  
Thinking she had nothing to lose Rukia finally made up her mind. She was going over to Ichigo's house right now

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rubbing his bright hair Ichigo glanced down towards Orihime, who almost looked like she was going to bawl  
"It's alright Inoue," he said almost in a sigh. Orihime gaped up, with her chocolate brown eyes looking very doleful  
"Plus you're right. I really need to move on with my life," he admitted

"_My mission here's done. I'm going back to Soul Society. This time we might not see each other" he heard Rukia say, those words, he never wanted to hear. His eyes broadened as he leaned back towards his chair needing time to let it all in him. He wanted to tell her if she could stay here. But would it be fair on her?  
__After losing most of his Shinigami power the only thing he was able to do was see ghost and Shinigamis. He couldn't go to Soul Society, he couldn't defeat a hollow anymore and he definitely couldn't protect Rukia any longer.  
__Accepting all this, he forced himself to smile and chocked out the words "That's good" which he didn't mean at all.  
_"_Good?" Rukia asked  
__He wanted to slap himself for saying that. Nothings "Good" at all! He was definitely going to miss Rukia when she goes back home but he didn't want to make it harder than it already was  
_"_Yea well, you belong there," Great… Once again he said something he didn't mean, and now it was too late to take it back.  
__His heart almost broke when he heard Rukia say " Yes. I do don't I," right before she slammed his door shut leaving the room silent. Great, I'll never get to tell her how I feel, he thought to himself.  
_

"You think you can move on tho?" asked Orihime, curious to know his answer. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Could he move on without Rukia? Would he still miss her if I moved on?  
With all these unwelcoming thoughts running around in his head he started to look very downcast as each second went by  
"Kurosaki-kun, do you love Kuchiki-san?" she asked rather awkwardly  
"Wha…" Ichigo bolted out. _Do I have to answer this question?  
_"Do you?" she asked more intensively as her cute face came closer towards him.  
Ichigo suddenly heard a very loud thumping noise above the roof but decided to ignore it thinking it's only a stray cat  
"Of course not!" he yelled out "Rukia is a good for nothing, freeloader who was very bad at drawing!"  
"I'm a what?" he heard a familiar voice shouting out from the window.  
Ichigo and Orihime's heart skipped a beat, as they recognised whom that deep voice belonged to. They slowly turned their heads around towards the window, only to see a tiny figure with an alluring long black hair and a fine violet eyes starring back at them  
"Rukia?" Ichigo gasped out wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
_Seems like he didn't miss me at all_… Rukia thought placing her hands on her hips as she felt very dejected.

Inside her she felt her heart tightening painfully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As usual, REVIEW PLEASE! Haha! Thankx 4 reading jawgas peoples! And I'm sorry I hardley reply to your review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Gazing outside towards the azure sky Renji shielded his eyes towards the beaming sun, up in the cloudless sky. Within the 5 years Rukia always used to come up to the 6th Squad Headquarter only to spend time with him. They usually spent most of their time starring outside and talking, but most of the time she always talked about Ichigo. He knew, he had to accept the fact that Rukia is more like a sister to him then his lover, she is in love with that ginger punk instead of her childhood friend and there was nothing he could do about it

"Abarai-kun?" Kira called out walking into his office along with Hinamori who looked very concerned  
"Have you heard about Kuchiki-san?" she asked nervously  
Renji slowly turned around and leaned against the wall sighing quite deeply towards himself  
"Yep. She's in Karakura Town. She told me before she left" he replied back trying to look okay about it as possible  
"And you're okay about this?" Kira enquired, knowing how long Renji waited for Rukia  
"Yep!" he lied forcing himself a smile. Tensions built up in the room as both Kira and Hinamori knew he was lying.  
" One-sided love can only be held by a kind person!" Hinamori joked trying to cheer the atmosphere up. Both Kira and Renji laughed innocently at this. Her words, funny but true.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ru…kia?" Ichigo murmured out with a shocked tone of voice. He was stunned at the sight he had in front of him. Rukia, the Rukia he missed and waited for her for 5 years was standing right in front of him.  
Rukia soughed emotionlessly, still feeling unsure if this was the right thing to do after what Ichigo just called her. She knew he didn't miss her at all and maybe his life turned out better without her in it. No more Hollow, no more Shinigami and definitely no more of herself  
"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime jumped giving her a really big hug, which nearly made her fall out from the window  
"Wow! Inoue, you changed a lot," she pointed out grabbing the window, surprised that Orihime's hair was now up to her shoulder length  
"So did you" Orihime claimed noticing how her raven black hair was more longer than it used to be.  
Ichigo tried to step in the conversation but felt very awkward after what he said about Rukia. Just like 5 years ago, he said something he didn't mean. Again.  
Rukia glared up towards Ichigo, making his heart skip a beat. He remembered she was very good at giving off death glares back then, when they were still together  
"…Hey…" was all he managed to blurt out seeing how pissed Rukia was  
"Long time no see" she greeted back, still looking very unwelcomed. Tensions rose both of them, looking into each other.  
"Kuchiki-san, you all right? You look mad?" Orihime pointed out taking a step back  
"Yea, I wonder why" she answered starring into Ichigo's eyes with an annoyed tone of voice. Ichigo stepped back a little, he didn't know what to say or do as he felt a drop of sweat running down his face  
"Hey, you should have told me you were coming!" he yelled trying to turn the table around  
"Yea, well I was going to surprise you, you idiot!" she roared back placing her firm hands on her hips. Orihime looked towards Ichigo, then to Rukia, feeling abit out of the picture  
"Hehehe, I'm leaving now," she said forcing herself to smile. She didn't want to get involved in the fight. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked shocked with this, as they didn't want to be left in the room alone, just with the two of them  
"No! Inoue, stay!" Rukia claimed jumping down from the window, trying to stop Orihime from walking out of the room. But too late, with her last words "Come visit my house next time Kuchiki-san" she hastily left the room shutting the door on the way out.

_Great, just what I needed_ Ichigo thought scratching his orange hair.  
Silence filled the room, neither of them not daring to look into each other.  
"Umm…" was all Ichigo said facing towards the window as Rukia faced towards the door  
"You haven't changed at all have you?" Rukia pointed out, still feeling very dismal about what Ichigo called her behind her back "so I'm good for nothing, freeloader who was very bad at drawing huh?"  
"Hey, it's true!" Ichigo bolted out, _great, I'm doing it again_ he thought. Saying something he don't mean.  
If it was the usual Rukia she would have gave him a punch in the stomach already, but this time she didn't know what to do. She had missed Ichigo for the past 5 years but she felt like he didn't miss her at all. And that maybe he was starting to forget about her.

Ichigo was quite shocked when Rukia just stood still after saying, "Hey, it's true!" he didn't know what she was thinking but she had a very annoyed expression on her face. He knew Rukia changed, and that she was more mature in a lot of ways. Maybe those days of them arguing are over.  
"Umm… you look very good," he said, his voice sounding very soft. Finally glancing towards him Rukia thanked him emotionlessly. Ichigo knew he had to do the talking to cheer her up  
"Your hair's longer now huh?"  
"Yep"  
"You gotten stronger?"  
"Kinda"  
"So how are things going now?"  
"Good"  
She only gave a one-word answer towards all his questions, giving him the idea that she was angry at what he said. This didn't feel like the old Rukia he knew, the one that always punched him, teased him and argued with him.  
Ichigo now didn't know how to feel. Before Rukia came into his room he always knew he'll be happy to see her, but now, because he said something he didn't mean he knew he hurted Rukia's feelings and that it wasn't going to be easy to cheer her up

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wondering how Rukia and Ichigo were doing, Orihime walked outside on the street observing up the sun. She was happy to see an old friend back in town, but at the same time she felt out of place after seeing Ichigo's face when he saw Rukia. From just one look she could tell how happy but surprised Ichigo was, even if he didn't let it out.  
No matter what he called Rukia he still loved her, even tho he always denied it in front of people, and he always waited for her to come back.  
Soughing at these unpleasant thoughts Orihime tried to look okay about it. She didn't want to interrupt things between Ichigo and Rukia, and that there was no place for her in Ichigo's heart.  
"Oh well!" she smiled stretching both hands up towards the bright blue sky "I think Kuchiki-san's coming to my house tomorrow so I'll make her my special meal!"  
She knew feeling sorry for herself wont do anything. So the least she can do was be cheerful and act like a true friend. No matter how jealous she was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"5 years huh?" Rukia said, trying to start a new conversation. She realised being annoyed with Ichigo wasn't going to help. After all, she only had 4 days to spend time with him and she might as well make the most of it. Because after 4 days she was going back to Soul Society, and she wasn't sure if she'll ever get a mission in Karakura Town ever again  
"I never knew it was that long" Ichigo replied back, when the truth was he was counting the days after Rukia left him. He wanted to apologize about before but words didn't come out of his mouth knowing how embarrassing it was going to be. And how out of character Rukia might think he become.  
Rukia placed herself on Ichigo's chair as Ichigo sat on top of his bed  
"You've grown up haven't you?" he mentioned, amazed how mature Rukia has become from the tomboy he once knew  
"Are you saying I was small?" Rukia groaned,  
Okay, maybe she hasn't matured that much but she still changed  
"No you idiot, I mean you changed," he shouted. Rukia didn't know what he was talking about, to her, she felt like she didn't change at all, probably because she didn't move on with her life after leaving Ichigo. All she talked about was Ichigo in Soul Society and all she thought of was Ichigo.  
Quite surprised with what Ichigo shouted Rukia smiled towards him  
"Yep, and you are still the moron I know!" she teased causing both of them to argue back at each other for a while  
"Geez! On the second thought, you haven't changed, you brat!" he mocked back causing Rukia to boil what was inside of her. Even if Ichigo looked mad on the outside he was relieved to have the old Rukia back. The Rukia he missed.  
"Hey, you are the one that insulted me first!" she yelled as the both stood up from where they were sitting.

"Why in Onni-chan shouting in his room?" Yuza asked knowing that Orihime left so Ichigo was in the room all by himself  
"Maybe all the studying exploded his tiny brain" Karin joked, looking very calm with the situation. From upstairs all they heard was Ichigo shouting and loud footsteps banging on the floor causing Yuzu and Karin to look at each other with a worried face  
"…Should I go check if he's okay?" Yuza said with a hesitating voice "And how come you look so calm Karin-Chan?"  
Acting cool and calm (as usual) Karin told Yuza everything was fine. Every since the morning she felt a familiar reiatsu coming from Ichigo's room, and she knew who that reiatsu belonged to  
"We shouldn't interrupt them," she said sitting down on the couch with her leg crossed  
"Them?" Yuzu asked not knowing what Karin was talking about as she shrugged her shoulder. Yuzu's spiritual power was still very weak and she wasn't still able to see ghosts or Shinigami unlike Karin, who's spiritual level improved over the years  
"I'm sure Ichi-nii is fine, even tho he doesn't sound like it" she asserted causing Yuzu to wonder even more. Karin knew there was no use saying there is a Shinigami upstairs in Ichigo's room, knowing Yuza can't see any Shinigamis yet.  
Suddenly the shouting and the banging stopped all of a sudden as the house filled with silence. Both Yuzu and Karin looking up the ceiling surprised with the sudden stillness  
"Karin-chan, I should…"  
" No"

**xxxxx**

Both Ichigo and Rukia were now sitting in the opposite direction from each other, facing the wall with their arms crossed. Neither of them didn't even felt like talking to each other, nor look at each other with the huge pointless fight they just had

_Great, 5 years and she hasn't changed at all _Ichigo thought not daring to look in the direction Rukia was at. He didn't imagine their reunion to be like this after the few minutes they met. He expected more of a friendly welcome but he knew this was Rukia he was talking about.  
Clenching his heart he felt the rain pouring as usual. He thought the day he reunited with Rukia was the day the rain will stop in his heart, but seems like he was wrong. He needed to make everything right.

Turning his head around slowly he saw Rukia still facing the wall, with her longish hair facing him. Even if he was mad at her it always calmed him down just by seeing her. This is the Rukia he missed, the Rukia he waited for her to come back for 5 years.  
_This is stupid!_ He thought thinking the whole pointless argument started off with him. He was going to make everything up to her  
"Ruki…"  
"Nee-san!" an annoying loud voice shouted jumping inside the room to hug Rukia  
"Kon!" Rukia replied back in surprise as she stood up  
"Nee-san! I missed you!" Kon roared hugging Rukia by her arm as tears flooded out of his eyes "Ichigo is so mean, after he lost his powers and you left he gave me to Yuzu, only to be treated like a toy!" he complained  
"Hey, I didn't lose all my Shinigami powers you idiot!" Ichigo hissed across the room. Both Kon and Rukia ignored him as Kon cried out loudly with tears of joy  
"Nee-san! Your hair's long! You look much hotter this way!" Kon mentioned gazing above Rukia to get a well look at her pretty face. Ichigo wondered about this. Sure, Rukia looked much attractive with her new hairstyle, but he preferred the old hairstyle she had back before she left.  
"Nee-san, how long are you staying here? How's life in Soul Society? Did you miss me? Are you staying here?" Kon questioned as tones and tones of question came out of his fabric mouth. Both Rukia and Ichigo wondered about the last question "Are you staying here?"  
Rukia knew she wanted to stay in Ichigo's closet again, like she used to. But after the fight they had she didn't have the guts to ask him about it. Ichigo waited quietly for Rukia to answer that question. Was she going to stay in his house like he wants her to or is she going somewhere else?  
"I'm staying here for 4 days, life in Soul Society is great, yep, I missed you Kon," she laughed innocently with her last answer "And…"  
Ichigo's focus turned towards Rukia's answer with Rukia wondering what to say  
"And…I think I'll be staying with Inoue" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
Both Kon and Ichigo looked shocked with her answer, but with Ichigo not letting it out  
"Can I come?" Kon jumped happily on Rukia's lap  
"No" Rukia smiled towards Kon's question, a fake smile Kon was scared of.  
"So you going now?" Ichigo asked trying to look okay about it. Rukia nodded softly as she walked up towards the window.  
Ichigo didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Rukia to come back tomorrow if she's at least not staying in his closet but he didn't find the right timing to  
"Nee-san! Come back tomorrow!" Kon waved as Rukia agreed towards his question  
_Cool! She's coming back!_ Ichigo thought as he waved towards Rukia.  
"I'll be back tomorrow," she mentioned right before she jumped out of the window to go to Orihime's house  
_Yep, I'll be waiting_ Ichigo thought _and tomorrow, I'll say what I've wanted to say for over 5 years._

"Her reiatsu is gone now," Karin whispered to herself. She was quite surprised since she thought she was going to spend a night here, like she used to after her dad became her "parent"  
"Who's gone?" Yuza asked thinking Karin was acting very strangely today. It took a few second until Karin answered her question. She was wondering how Ichi-nii was doing now, since she left  
"Yuzu. You can go see Ichi-nii now" she claimed knowing how eager Yuza wanted to see Ichigo after making all those noises upstairs in his room  
"Great!" Yuza said wiping her hands on her apron as she marched upstairs towards her brother's room.  
Karin thought for herself for a moment, taking advantage of the quietness around her. She knew ever since she left him he wasn't acting himself. She always saw the sadness in his eyes when she was around him. She wanted to know what he was going to do after he met her  
"Ichi-nii. What are you going to do with your life now?" she whispered. Almost concerned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey Inoue!" Rukia greeted soon after Orihime opened the door  
"Kuchiki-san! What are you doing here?" she asked, almost surprised. She thought that Rukia was going to spend a night in Ichigo's house  
"I know it's a sudden but can I please stay at your house for a few days?" she begged, even tho she knew Orihime could never say "No" towards her friend.  
Orihime gently smiled. She was quite relieved to know Rukia wasn't staying in the same room as Ichigo  
"Sure! You're always welcome here!" she replied opening the door wider to let Rukia in her house. This reminded her the day she took Matsumoto inside her house, which was the day she felt especially jealous towards Rukia, knowing how important she is towards Ichigo. She was lucky she had Rangiku there to comfort her about her ugly thoughts she had  
"Thanks Inoue! We have a lot of catching up to do huh?" Rukia pointed out, trying to look cheerful as possible. She was planning to stay in Ichigo's closet but she knew this was good enough for her. For now

_I'll apologize to Ichigo tomorrow. _She thought. _But right now, she needed to spend time with my friend Inoue. _

**_To Be Continued…_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! Finally finished another chapter! Hope you jawgas people enjoyed it. By the way I also updated my other story "Lost Memories" so keep that in mind! Lol. Reviews are welcomed! As you all already know:P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haha! Warning: Contains adult theme in this chapter! Woot woot! **

**I even changed my rating!**

**By the way like last time I updated my "Lost Memories" story so please read that one as well **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the morning came Rukia couldn't help but think of Ichigo all night long. She always wondered why she couldn't be true to her feelings, but instead, always denied it. She missed Ichigo back when she was in Soul Society and Ichigo was all she ever talked about in front of Renji.  
Getting lost in her thoughts she decided to get out of the bed, realising she needs to go back to Kon, after all, she did make a promise that she'll come back. But deep inside she knew she was going back because of Ichigo

"Morning Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted festively inside the kitchen. Rukia softly smiled towards her as she sat down in the lounge.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes Inoue" Rukia, who was now in her gigai form thanked her as she leaned towards the coach. She was wearing an Asian flower printed skirt that was up to her knee level and a blue top that she found inside Orihime's wardrobe. She thought staying in her Shinigami uniform was fine but Orihime insisted her to wear something else  
"It suits you Kuchiki-san!" claimed Orihime bringing in breakfast  
"What is that?" Rukia asked pointing at the meal she just brought in  
"Umm… jellybeans on toast" she replied.  
Rukia gulped down the sight that was in front of her. But she wasn't in the position to refuse her meal after staying a night in her house and borrowing her clothes.  
_Hey, how bad can it be? Only jellybeans on toast right?_ Rukia wondered picking up a plate. The toast was so hot the jellybeans on it almost melted into liquid  
"It's so sweet! It tastes like red bean paste on toast!" said Orihime who took a bite out of it  
_That helps _Rukia thought

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo observed towards the window, knowing Rukia would come back today. He made up his mind that today, no matter how much Rukia mocks him he'll be okay about it and confess how he missed her when she was in Soul Society. Well, if he can manage it. Just like Rukia, he hasn't matured at all, besides his face he wasn't different from the Ichigo 5 years ago. The Ichigo that waited for Rukia to come back.  
"Nee-san is coming today! Nee-san is coming today!" Kon sang sitting right at the edge of the widow wondering when Rukia will come. Ichigo sighed, scratching his orange hair that was now abit shorter than it used to be. As each second passed he felt his heart tightening, wondering what sort of conversation he should have with Rukia. But he also knew he had Kon, who will talk the whole entire time towards Rukia.  
"Ichigo, this time don't you dare make Nee-san mad!" Kon pointed out giving Ichigo a very unpleasant look. Ichigo didn't know what to say towards this. Of course Rukia was going to be mad at him, he could even bet on that  
"What ever" he replied back swinging his chair to face the desk. He knew he had a lot of studying to do.  
Kon was swinging his legs back and forth as he gazed up towards the cloudless blue sky  
Such a awesome day to go out walking with Nee-san" he mumbled out, imagining the scene where he and Rukia are holding hands as they were walking in the park  
"You do know you're a plushie right" Ichigo exclaimed, listening to every word Kon was say, even if he didn't look interested in them  
"Hey, just cause you're jealous because I'm waaaay cuter than you!" Kon stood up trying to look strong by crossing his soft arms.  
Ichigo decided to ignore him knowing how stupid Kon was. Focusing on his studying he decided nothing will distract him now, nothing but Rukia…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia wondered what to say when she arrived at Ichigo's house. As she walked down the street her mind was filled up with questions like "Is he mad at me?" or "Does he want me to come?"  
She took each step very slowly, dreading each stride she took as it only brought her closer towards Ichigo's house. She knew she needed more time to calm herself down, knowing she wasn't ready to face Ichigo yet. Soughing lightly towards her weak mind she stood still on the street until a familiar voice called out her name  
"Rukia-chan?" it called out. Rukia turned around only to see Yuzu coming back from shopping as she paced herself towards her  
"Wow! You changed a lot! How have you been? Did you find a house to live in now?" she asked. Rukia remembered that she stayed in Ichigo house 5 years ago saying she had no house to live in towards Yuzu and her dad so she'll be able to stay with Ichigo for a while.  
"Umm… yes! I'm living in a wonderful house now. Even tho it's small" she lied making up a story as she went. The truth was she was living in a huge mansion with her noble brother Byakuya  
"Really! That's great!" said Yuza, who believed every word of her story "But do you have enough money to support yourself?"  
"Oh yes. I'm working very hard right now" she felt kinda bad telling a lye towards her concerned friend, but there wasn't any other way out of this. She almost couldn't believe how her story is different from her real life. She was a noble, raised in a rich family but remembering those days back in Rukongai she was able to make up many stories as possible on how hard life was.  
"Are you here to see Oni-chan?" Yuzu inquired, wondering what Rukia was doing back in Karakura Town. No acting could have gotten the way out of this one.  
"Umm… Yea" Rukia admitted, still unsure if she made the right choice. She hesitated a little until Yuzu pulled her arm to bring her to Ichigo  
"I'm sure Oni-chan is happy to see you!" she mentioned. Rukia didn't know what to say, she definitely couldn't say she just had a huge fight with him yesterday or she needs time before she's ready.  
_Well, I suppose here goes nothing_ Rukia thought as Yuzu yanked her along.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ouch!" Renji complained getting out of his futon. His head felt like it was melting as thousands to needles stabbed it. It was a hang over.  
He remembered yesterday, after finishing a talk with Kira and Hinamori, he and Kira decided to go to a bar, needing sake to keep his mind off Rukia, while Hinamori needed to meet Hitsugaya in the 10th Squad Headquarter.  
He vividly remember acting stupid in the bar, bad mouth Ichigo about stealing his childhood friend, but right now, he needed pain pills to calm himself down.  
Wondering how Kira was doing, knowing he was weak against sake he quickly ran up out of the room, rubbing his eyes in pain. The morning light that shone through the window were attacking his eyes as he growled in pain  
"Rikichi! Get the 4th Squad members! Your Fukutaichou is in pain right here!" he roared rubbing his rubbing his bright red hair that was let down  
"Renji-san! You look screwed!" Rikichi stated pointing out the obvious. Renji glared up towards him giving him the idea he had no time for this. Getting a unpleasant shiver down his body Rikichi knew it was for the best to get a member from the 4tb Squad  
"Renji-san, why are you doing this just cause of Rukia-san?" he asked, almost concerned. He knew Renji wasn't taking the new well about Rukia going to Karakura Town  
"Hurry up you idiot!" Renji hissed trying to ignore his question. As Rikichi quickly ran off towards the 4th Squad Headquarter Renji wondered if he could ever get over Rukia.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Onni-chan! Rukia-chan is here!" Yuzu called out as she opened the door inside Ichigo's room. Ichigo felt his heart stopping while he sensed the presence of Rukia walking inside his room. At the same time Kon pretended he was a real plushie, knowing Yuzu was here.  
"Hey" Rukia greeted. She wasn't sure if she was ready to speak  
"Hey" Ichigo replied back. Turning around in his chair  
"Bosutabu!" Yuzu cheerfully called out grabbing Kon by his ears. Kon felt like crying, he was scared of Yuzu "Onni-chan? What is he doing in your room?"  
"Err…" Ichigo didn't know how to answer towards this question "because…" was all he managed to rumble out  
"Well never mind. He's coming with me!" Yuzu said as she walked out of the room with Kon in her arm. In the back of his head Ichigo thought he heard Kon crying for help but decided to ignore it. Right now, he needed to speak with Rukia alone.

As silence broke between them, Ichigo tried opening his mouth. But no words came out of it, as it felt dry like sand. Rukia avoided his gaze by looking somewhere else in the room.  
"Rukia listen" he managed to say. Here went nothing "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted so childish"  
Rukia blinked. She was rather surprised at how mature Ichigo acted  
"Um… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have argued back just cause you mocked me" she apologized. She knew she was blushing as she said those words. she wished Ichigo never saw it.  
Ichigo knew this was the moment. This was the perfect timing to confess all his feelings towards her. His fist clenched, he needed to bring out all his courage  
"The truth was…" he chocked out. His heart was pumping so loud he thought it was going to explode "I missed you Rukia. Ever since you left me I couldn't stop thinking about you. Rukia I…" this was the hard bit

Rukia couldn't believe what she just heard. She wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her. The stubborn, immature Ichigo she once knew was long gone. Within those 5 years he changed as much as she has  
"I love you," he continued. This time he was the one blushing  
Rukia's eyes were wide open as he said those three words. Three words she thought she'll never hear from him. She widened her mouth, and then closed it. Wondering what to say. Her heart felt tightening inside her as Ichigo nervously waited for her to speak. She knew she must look really stupid right now  
"Ichigo…" she murmured out. Her voice was so shaken she tried to calm herself down "I… umm" she tried finding a right word, but she didn't expect a small visit to turn out like this "I thought you always found me annoying" she didn't know why she said that but it was all she could chock out.  
"I forgot when I stopped thinking like that" he was surprised at how soft his voice sounded "But it became really clear when you left Soul Society"  
He was starring down towards the wooden floor as he mumbled out those words. It was really hard to believe how he just admitted his feeling like that. But he knew this had to be the moment.  
Rukia was stunned. But she knew she felt exactly the same towards him. She couldn't believe this was happening. An emotion of happiness and nervousness ran through her head  
"Same here" she whispered.  
Tears started running down her tender cheek. She couldn't help herself. She was too lost in the moment.  
Before she noticed Ichigo moved his lips on top of hers. His tongue, reaching down inside her mouth. At first Rukia was surprised, but eventually closed her eyes as his fingers ran through her silky hair. He savoured the moment with a sweet taste that flooded in his senses. The kiss went deeper, with teethes clanking and tongues rolling. Rukia suddenly push him away harmlessly, as she puffed out her breath  
"You only have 3 days left right? Let's make the most of it" Ichigo smiled continuing back to where they were  
"Wait Ichigo, isn't Yuzu downstairs?" Rukia flustered as his kiss trailed down to her neck  
"She won't notice, plus Karin and dad are away right now" he replied, almost in a whisperer.  
He hastily opened the closet door, where Rukia once used to sleep in. Gently pushing her inside he placed himself on top of her. Rukia followed his lead without hesitating, even tho she still thought this wasn't a good idea, but she also wanted to make most of her time in the Human World.  
Without saying a word Ichigo took his top off, right after he closed the door giving them privacy. She couldn't believe her first kiss with him would end up like this. Within the moment she stripped off her top as Ichigo's bare chest came in contact with her skin. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. His Rukia, the Rukia he loved was half naked right in front of him.  
He continued kissing her with passion, grabbing his name each time she moaned it out. He reached towards her skirt, and pulled it down until it was completely off from her.  
"Ichigo, you sure about this?" she muttered out, her face as red as a tomatoe  
"Shh…" Ichigo hissed before nipping on her ears. Of course he was sure about this. His hand, slowly moving down towards her hips, which sent shiver down her slim body. Rukia moaned louder this time. He started sucking onto her nipple with her chin resting on top of his hair. Her grip tightened on his muscular shoulder blade, her fingers digging right inside towards his bone. Ichigo zipped down his last remaining clothes. He needed this to be good for her.  
The tip of his went inside her opening, Rukia breathed harder and harder as in slid inside her  
"Ouch!" she complained when it just went about 3mm inside her  
"Sorry, want me to stop" Ichigo asked, wishing she would say "no" towards this question  
"No don't" she cocked out. This made him smile.  
Her legs wrapped around him as they tired it again. Rukia felt a pleasure of pain rushing down her body as in moved deeper and deeper inside her. She threw her arms around him, bringing his chest closer towards hers. Their skin, rubbing across each other's body, her breath, hardening each second  
"Rukia, it's alright. It's in" Ichigo exclaimed and continued kissing her. His lips bit right on hers, as she opened her mouth for him to access in.  
He couldn't believe how fast their relationship was going. But then again, it was really slow in the start  
With the thought in his mind they continued on, as they both wondered where they would head off from here

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 4

Rukia quickly got changed back into Orihime's clothes she borrowed from her. Still surprised how her relationship with Ichigo was moving on so suddenly.

It was already 6 o'clock and was getting quite dark outside with the purple clouds and a dainty sunset beaming behind them.  
She would loved to spend her whole night with Ichigo but his family already knew she was upstairs in his room and didn't want them suspicious about it.  
"So now what?" Ichigo asked getting out of the closet. He was questioning where their relationship was heading.  
Rukia wondered for a while as pain of guilt struck her heart. Even if they admitted their feelings to each other nothing was going to happen. She was a Death-God living in Soul Society and he was a Human living in the Human World. She knew they were never meant o be.  
"I don't know" she replied. She wanted to come up with a better answer but there was nothing she could do now "I need to go back to Inoue's house"  
Ichigo pulled up his jeans. He knew she needed more time to think  
"Well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then?" he smiled. He wanted to make most of his time with Rukia while she was here  
"Umm… actually" Rukia mumbled. She only had 1 more day with Ichigo but didn't think it was a good idea to spend it with him. Their relationship weren't going to move forward. So why make him miss her even more when she was going back to Soul Society.  
When she came to Karakura Town she promised herself she only came here to catch up to Ichigo. But her body didn't listen to her when Ichigo suddenly kissed her.  
"I have to get back to my mission tomorrow" she lied. She wanted to avoid Ichigo as much as possible.  
"But you only have 1 more day left" Ichigo claimed.  
She fell into silence once again  
"…Sorry…" she muttered out. Her eyes were starring into an empty space.  
Ichigo didn't know what was wrong with her. After sleeping together her eyes suddenly became very dismal and avoided eye contact with him  
"But you do have time to come back right" he inquired, wishing she'll say "yes"  
"I need to go before your dad comes!" joked Rukia, forcing herself to smile.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?" claimed Ichigo bending down trying to kiss her. Rukia hastily avoided his kiss and walked outside his room. Giving him one last farewell with a fake smile on her face. If she left without saying a good bye she knew Ichigo was going to wonder. She could at least see him right before she'll leave  
"I'm only free 11 o'clock and need to leave at 12" she said  
"Can't you finish your mission early?"  
She needed to go back to Orihime's place as soon as possible or else Ichigo was going to keep asking questions  
"Can't you pretend you're leaving and come sneaking back from the window?"  
Rukia wished she left before he said those words.  
"Umm… Inoue's waiting for me so…" she tried not to get too close to Ichigo any more, she didn't want him hurt after she left to Soul Society again.  
Before she knew Ichigo bent down and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips again. His hands started running down her back and without thinking she closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder  
"You sure?" she asked, slightly blushing. Ichigo nodded and went back to kissing her again. Her mind wasn't listening to her anymore  
"Well then I guess I need to leave first and come back," she laughed

After leaving Ichigo's house Rukia hastily jumped into Ichigo's room, only to be embraced inside his arm.  
"Wouldn't your family get suspicious?" she pointed out, but was cut short with his kiss.  
Although surprised, she kissed him back as he gently placed her on top of his bed. They deepened the kiss with teeth and tongue clashing each other. His hands slide right up to her leg with her hands wrapping around his head.  
She had no idea what she was doing. Few minutes ago she knew getting too attached to Ichigo was a bad idea, and now she was with him again. She had to do something about it  
"Actually Ichigo…" she started, breaking the kiss. Ichigo looked down into her violet eyes. Wondering what the problem was " Inoue is waiting for me so I can't spend a night here"  
Ichigo was speechless for a while. Rukia tried avoiding eye contact with him but it was really hard since he was right in front of her.  
"Sorry. I have to go"  
"But I'll still see you tomorrow right?" he needed to make sure he'll at least see Rukia once more before she leaved  
"Ichigo listen. I think it's a bad idea for us to meet again"  
As she said those words her voice sounded dull with a very dismal look in her eye.  
"Huh?" was all Ichigo managed to choke out. He wondered if he heard her right  
"Ichigo, you live here in the Human World while I'm in Soul Society. How can this continue when we're in two different world?"  
Her words stung him like needle. He knew he had to accept the fact someday but he wasn't ready.  
He thought the day he met Rukia would be the day the rain stopped pouring in his heart.  
But now, it was pouring harder than ever  
Without saying a word she leaped out of the window. He called out her name but didn't chase after her. Not because he didn't want to but he couldn't.  
He watched her from the distance as she jumped from roof to roof. If only he still had his Shinigami power.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh hi Kuchiki-san! Just back in time for dinner!" Announced Orihime delightfully. Rukia wondered what dinner was since breakfast wasn't exactly a pleasant one  
"So how was your day Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked. Rukia didn't know how to reply. She couldn't say, "I slept wit Ichigo" so she had to make something up  
"Oh it was okay. You know, slaying some Hollows as usual" she lied. She put on a big grin trying to look innocent  
"Oh okay. But after all it is your mission" Orihime pointed out placing a "dish" on the table.  
Rukia totally forgot about her mission. She was very busy with Ichigo running around in her mind all day.  
But then again she knew Ukitake Taichou got her a very easy mission so she'll easily make time to meet Ichigo.  
"Kuchiki-san, you alright?" asked Orihime, noticing Rukia was gazing into an empty space  
"Oh…umm…yea" she chocked out. Her nose was starting to sting as the smell of the meal filled the room  
"Let's eat"  
"Umm… okay…" she wished she could run away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oni-chan! Aren't you going to eat dinner?" shouted Yuzu  
"Later!" he replied running towards the door  
"Ichigo! I'm so proud of you!" Isshin roared knocking Ichigo down by his feet. If nothing has changed within the 5 years it was Isshin, who still acted like a 5 year old  
"You old hag!" he bellowed, grabbing his dad's feet so he won't be able to attack  
"Ow ow ow! Stop it!" his dad demanded slapping the floor with pain "Anyway you had a girl in your room for 6 hours! What were you two doing?"  
Ichigo flustered with Isshin's question. He knew his dad was just joking but in his mind he pictured Rukia inside his closet while they slept with each other  
"We just talked!" he bawled. His heart was now beating like a drum  
"About?" Isshin mocked, noticing how red his son was going. Before saying a word Ichigo kicked Isshin away and quickly bolted out of the house  
"I need to get my Shinigami Power back," he whispered to himself

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dinner Rukia was resting on top of the bed, observing up into the ceiling. There was silence around her and she took the opportunity to think about Ichigo.  
She knew sleeping with him was a bad idea from the start. She knew meeting him at was a bad idea. And now, she just ended up hurting him even more  
She decided meeting him one last time to say her good bye would be the last time she'll ever meet him. She wanted him to move on with his life. She didn't want him staying in the same place just because of her. She needed to make everything right tomorrow.  
"Kuchiki-san, you sure are acting down today"  
Rukia sat up and saw Orihime walking inside her room  
"Inoue…" she soughed blinking her eyes  
"Everything all right?" she questioned sitting down beside her. At first Rukia pretended she didn't know what Orihime was talking about but she knew she couldn't hide anything from her friend.  
" Is it about Kurosaki-kun?"  
A moment of silence built up between them. Rukia felt her heart turning as Orihime said his name.  
She sighed lightly, she might as well say everything  
"Yep" she smiled. Even tho she still looked very sad.  
At first Orihime knew she was jealous of Rukia. She was strong, kind and beautiful. Not to mention being really close to her crush Ichigo. But now, she had to accept that she'd never win Ichigo's heart since it was already Rukia's  
"Can you believe I'm thinking about that idiot!" Rukia quietly laughed, almost trying to sound like a joke  
"You only have tomorrow to make everything right Kuchiki-san" Orihime pointed out

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh Hello Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke greeted, waving out his fan. Ichigo got straight to the point to why he came here  
"Urahara-san, you need to help me train again," he begged

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Puffing his breath out Ichigo laid on the ground while training with Kisuke. Sweat ran down his face and his shirt was sticking to his body.  
"Kurosaki-san, giving up already?" Kisuke asked giving off a grin that annoyed Ichigo"No way! I haven't got my powers back yet!" he roared as he stood up.  
He looked down toward his watch. It was 10 o'clock at night. He only had an hour left.  
"Kurosaki-san. You should give up now," claimed Kisuke. Ichigo gazed up, his face stunned with the word that came out of Kisuke's mouth.  
"Wha…" was the only word he managed to choke out.  
"Only an hour left, you have been training for a whole day. But your Shinigami power haven't improved even a bit" said Kisuke "You might as well go home, take a shower, get dressed and farewell Kuchiki-san"  
Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he telling him to give up on Rukia, after training this hard?  
"Face it Kurosaki-san. The reason why you had a great improvement with my training 5 years ago was because you had your own Shinigami power inside you. But now, you lost it during the fight with Aizen and it's really hard to get it back"  
A moment of silence built up between them, with Ichigo wondering what he could do  
"How long do you think it'll take this time?" he asked as his fist tightened with anger. Kisuke closed his fan  
"A year…" he answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Inoue, thanks for everything" Rukia asserted  
"No problem Kuchiki-san! Good bye" said Orihime giving her one last hug at the door.  
Rukia's mind was made up now. Today was going to be her last day she'll ever see Ichigo and she needed to make everything right. She was going to move on without him and he needed to move on without her.  
"Good luck with Kurosaki-kun" Orihime teased making Rukia fluster.  
After sighing lightly Rukia smiled back saying her last good bye. Even if she wasn't ready she was going to face Ichigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slowly opening the window Rukia poked her head into Ichigo's room. The room was filled with darkness with no lights on and Rukia wondered where he was.  
"Ichigo, you here?" she called out. She leaped inside his room and sat on his bed. She was relieved that he wasn't here but nervous at the same time. Flicking her long hair she observed up into the clock. It was 10:45. She came a bit too early.  
Time ticked by and the only noise that filled the silence in the room was the clock. In her mind she kept thinking what to say to Ichigo when he comes in. After all, she had a whole hour to spend with him. She didn't want to have an uncomfortable time.

The door suddenly flung open which made Rukia's heart skip a beat. A tall muscular figure came strolling inside turning on the lights. It was Ichigo  
"Huh, Rukia?" he bolted out in surprise. He had just taken a shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He expected her to come a little later so he wasn't prepared.  
Rukia stood up as she blushed with the sudden awkwardness in the room. She was absolutely speechless  
"Umm…sorry" she apologized. She had no idea why she said that but someone needed to speak. Avoiding eye contact with Ichigo she looked down towards the wooden floor.  
"Err… you came early"  
Ichigo was also flustering, knowing that he only had a towel on him in front of Rukia  
"Sorry…" Rukia repeated not knowing where to look "should I go out so you can get chan…" she was going to finish her sentence but was interrupted  
"No wait" he stopped her, almost forgetting he was half naked "We need to talk"  
"Like this?" Rukia joked pointing at his towel  
"Nothing you haven't seen" he laughed trying to cheer the atmosphere up. But it only made Rukia feel more uncomfortable  
"Umm… anyway…" he said scratching his bright hair. He noticed how stiff Rukia looked  
"Umm… I just came here to say good bye," Rukia claimed. She knew it was best to get it over in done with  
"Is that all you came for?" He questioned. His voice was now rather serious than before. Rukia didn't know what to say. She knew she wanted to say more but it was for the best to just say her good bye.  
"Well I know what I want to say" Ichigo announced. Rukia starred up to him. Ichigo took a deep breath as he took his courage out.  
"Rukia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Rukia stood frozen as she heard those words. Her plan was to meet Ichigo and say her final farewell, not to admit their feelings to one another again.  
"Huh?" she answered back rather blankly and stunned. Ichigo's face grew red as a tomato as he kept talking  
"Rukia, the only reason why we can't be together is because we live in 2 different world. So I decided I'm going to become a Shinigami and stay in Soul Society with you"  
Rukia felt really stupid, just standing they're emotionlessly listening to his word. She thought her ears were playing trick on her. Was he serious?  
She studied into his face. He didn't look like he was joking.  
"But, what about your family and friends here?" she murmured out  
"I thought about it. But if I become a Shinigami I can always come back here anytime I want"  
"Your study as a doctor?"  
"I can work as a Shinigami in Soul Society!"  
"But you don't have any Shinigami power anymore!"  
Rukia noticed she was now shouting. It almost sounded like he was talking the impossible.  
"I know…" he whispered out "That's why I'm training hard with Urahara-san now"  
Her eyes opened with shock. She couldn't believe what sort of situation she was in. Ichigo just told her he wanted to spend his life with her  
"You're not serious… are you?" she questioned  
"But I need you to wait a year. That's how long it'll take my powers to come back this time"  
Without realising it she was embraced inside his arm. Her face dugged in his bare chest  
"So I need you to wait…" he soughed in her ear, which spent shiver down her small body.  
She swung her slim arms around his back, as she got lost in the moment. Tears ran down her cheek with happiness flowing inside her  
"You sure this is what you want to do with your life?" she asked. He slowly nodded and kissed her passionately on her lips. His finger, now sliding down her neck.  
Returning his kiss teeth and tongue started to clash right before Ichigo placed her on his bed.  
She laughed innocently with his action, as Ichigo threw himself on top of her  
"Can't you wait for a year?" she teased placing her hands on his shoulder  
"You idiot. I waited for 5 years" he replied taking Rukia's Shinigami robe off from her body. After she playfully punched him Ichigo finally felt the rain stopping in his heart. But the sun wasn't out yet. The sun wasn't going to come out for another year. Until the day he'll meet Rukia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm thinkin about making a epilogue since there's a prologue. But that's if I can get bothered to :P Lazy bum here.**

**Reviews are welcomed! Please review! Thankx!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going now" Rukia claimed walking out of the 6th Squad headquarter. Renji followed right behind her, as he tried to put on the smile

"See ya!" he said. He watched her from the distance right after she smiled to him "Thanks for everything Renji" she whispered

He haven't seen her smile like that for over a year. And all because today was the day Ichigo promised he'd come so he can spend the rest of his life with Rukia.

His childhood friend was happy. And that's what counted. That was what he wanted. Her happiness before his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dust blew in his orange hair as he set his foot on the ground. The ground he haven't stood on for over 5 years.  
He gazed down towards his watch. It was 12 o'clock at night. The night sky was filled with star observing down with its thousand eyes and the moon shone down, beaming down towards him.  
His Shinigami robe blew in the zephyr. He haven't contacted Rukia for a year so he wondered whether she'd come or not at the Syoukyoku Hill where they decided they'll meet. But he could wait another whole year at the same place if he had to.

"You're here early"

As soon as Ichigo heard her voice his heart skipped a beat. He knew whom that voice belonged to. Quickly turning around he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him. The figure had a small, slim body and was wearing a Shinigami robe, as her raven black hair danced in the wind. Her fine violet eyes starred into his brown eyes. It was Rukia

"I see you kept your promise," she laughed, walking up towards him. Her hair that used to be long was now cut down up to her shoulder.

Choking his words out Ichigo hastily replied. He couldn't believe he was here, standing beside her at this moment

"…R R Rukia…" was all he mumbled out with his stunned eyes as his cheek blushed

"A year huh?" she said reaching her arms towards him " It felt so long…"

With her arms wrapped around his waist Ichigo lifted her chin and gave her a small kiss, right before he spoke

"You cut you're hair" he murmured out. He knew he could have said something better after finally reuniting but he was lost in words "I like your hair this way. Reminds me of the time we first met"

She smiled softly, and this time she passionately kissed him right on his lips

"So your family and friends okay about this?" she asked

"Yea, I mean I can go back there when ever I want. Chad, Ishida and Inoue were surprised tho" he replied pecking her cheek

"Good" she said, digging her face inside his chest "I still can't believe you're doing this tho" she claimed, almost in the whisper. Her eyes were now shut, as she was lost in his embrace. His fingers ran through her hair as he smiled.

The sun finally came out, inside his heart, as the clouds cleared away leaving the sky sapphire blue. It was a sky that was never going to rain again as long as he had Rukia.


End file.
